Really Truly Extremely Silly
by NaruNarurin
Summary: Di hari Valentine yang penuh cinta, Konoha menunjukkan cinta kepada penduduknya dengan mengadakan sebuah kontes makan kue. Para peserta bermunculan dan berguguran. Siapakah yang akan bertahan sampai akhir? Dan kenapa ada Akatsuki? Semuanya jadi aneh.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warning:** Total OOC, semi-canon, gaje

**.**

**.**

**Really Truly Extremely Silly**

**-1-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari Valentine, hari kasih sayang. Dimana kau bisa menemukan banyak pasangan yang bermesra-mesraan di jalanan tanpa kenal waktu. Hari dimana di sekitarmu bertaburan warna merah dan pink sampai membuat matamu sakit. Hari dimana banyak orang populer akan mendapat banyak coklat sementara yang jelek hanya dapat meratapi nasib mereka yang dilahirkan dengan wajah jelek.

Begitu juga dengan mereka-mereka ini.

''Yak, berikutnya!''

''Sasuke-kun! Ini lambang cintaku untukmu. Makan ya!'' Ia menyerahkannya dengan semangat.

''Hn.'' Hanya itu balasannya. Lalu hadiah itupun dilemparnya ke belakang, berkumpul dengan hadiah yang lainnya. ''Berikutnya!''

''Sasuke-kun, aku membuat coklat ini sendiri. Terimalah.''

''Hng. Berikutnya!'' Nasib kado itupun sama seperti pendahulunya.

Sebenarnya lagi ada acara apa sih?

Rupanya Sasuke sedang menggelar jumpa fans yang baru diadakan tahun ini. Sepertinya dia sudah belajar dari tahun lalu untuk tidak meremehkan para fansnya. Tahun ini dia lebih memilih menyuruh mereka antri untuk memberikan hadiah mereka satu persatu daripada melarikan diri dari kejaran fansnya yang liar dan beringas seperti tahun lalu.

''Wuiiihh! Banyak amat coklatnya!'' Naruto memandang tumpukan hadiah itu dengan kagum dan mata bersinar-sinar.

''Kalau kau mau, ambil saja.''

''Yang bener nih Sasuke? Semuanya?'' tanya Naruto dengan hati berbunga-bunga. Lumayan, buat persediaan makanan sampai dua bulan ke depan.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala. ''Asyiiikk!'' tinju Naruto melayang ke atas, ke udara.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Naruto terus saja bersenandung ria, mengingat mendapat persediaan makanan. Melupakan fakta bahwa dia tidak mendapat coklat di hari Valentine ini.

Tiba-tiba matanya melirik ke arah kerumunan orang. ''Oi Sasuke, ada apaan tuh?''

''Yo! Selamat datang di salah satu acara spesial Konoha. Disini Anko dan Kakashi hadir sebagai pembawa acara kalian!'' suara wanita berambut ungu tua itu rasanya menggelegar sampai ke seluruh pelosok desa.

''Yah, kebetulan karena tahun ini mood Godaime kita yaitu Tsunade-sama sedang bagus, ia memaksa kami semua menggelar acara dadakan ini.'' Jelas sekali Kakashi sedang sangat tidak bersemangat.

''Pertandingannya mudah karena ini adalah lomba makan banyak. Tapi karena berhubung hari ini hari Valentine, maka kami membuka tantangan Sweet Full Course! Sesuai namanya, bagi para peserta yang berhasil memakan semua makanan manis ini, kalian tak perlu membayar. Semuanya gratis! Dan juga akan menerima hadiah spesial!'' Anko menjelaskan.

''Karena itu, silakan daftarkan diri kalian sekarang juga. Acara akan dimulai sekitar dua setengah jam lagi, karena itu pendaftaran hanya akan dibuka dalam dua jam. Sebelumnya, peserta juga akan diseleksi oleh panitia. Oh, iya. Acara ini hanya diperuntukkan bagi laki-laki.''

''Mau tahu kenapa? Karena pasti nggak ada cewe yang mau makan kue sebanyak itu lalu berat badannya langsung naik 'kan? Huahahahahahaha!'' Anko tertawa seakan-akan itu adalah hal yang pasti. ''Oh iya. Jangan lupa, buruan daftar!''

Naruto yang baru saja mendengarkan hal itu langsung bersemangat seperti biasa. ''Oi Sasuke, denger nggak? Lomba makan kue, loh. Kita ikutan yuk!'' ajak Naruto.

''Hah?'' Alis Sasuke naik satu. ''Kalau mau, ikut aja sendiri. Aku gak suka makan makanan manis.''

''Ya sudah. Aku daftar dulu ya.'' Naruto berlari ke tempat pendaftaran, diikuti Sasuke dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Kau mau ikut Chouji?'' tanyanya sambil menguap.

''Pasti. Aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan seperti ini. Kau tidak ikut?''

Dia menguap lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. ''Nggak ah. Ngerepotin.'' Itu jawaban yang sudah diduga oleh Chouji.

Baru saja mereka mau mendaftar, tiba-tiba panitia memasang tanda dilarang masuk di depan Chouji. ''Maaf, kami diperingatkan untuk tidak mengijinkan keluarga Akimichi untuk mengikuti pertandingan ini.''

''Lho? Kenapaaa?''

''Pihak sponsor tidak mau rugi. Keluarga Akimichi 'kan terkenal rakusnya. Kalau ikutan, bisa-bisa semua kue kontestan lain juga dimakan. Lagipula kalau keluarga Akimichi ikut, pemenangnya sudah dapat ditebak.''

Ternyata, Tsunade menggelar acara ini bukan hanya sebagai acara adu makan biasa. Tapi dia juga memasang taruhan mengenai pertandingan ini.

Tidak bisa menentang kata-kata dari panitia, Chouji pergi dengan lemas dari tempat itu dan pergi makan barbeque sampai puas, sambil ditemani oleh Shikamaru.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di lain tempat, beberapa anggota Akatsuki yang sedang jalan-jalan di Konoha (jangan tanya kenapa, pengarangnya aja nggak tahu) juga melihat acara tersebut.

''Eh, kayaknya ada acara makan-makan tuh. Ikutan yuk!'' ajak Deidara yang suka acara macam begitu.

''Aku ikut dong, Senpai!'' sahut Tobi.

''Kalian ini, buat apa sih ikutan acara begituan? Pasti acara makan banyak begitu ada syarat-syaratnya segala deh.'' Kakuzu, sebagai orang yang paling perhitungan sudah menimbang kemungkinan untung-ruginya.

''Di sini tertulis hadiah utamanya berupa uang sebesar lima ratus ribu yen,'' kata Itachi yang memegang selebaran brosur acara tersebut yang entah darimana datangnya.

''Apalagi yang kalian tunggu? Ayo cepat daftar!'' Tiba-tiba Kakuzu sudah melambai-lambaikan tangan pada mereka dari tempat pendaftaran. Yang lain cuma bisa sweat drop.

''Geezz... Liat tuh, matanya langsung hijau.'' Hidan meringis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke yang menemani Naruto mendaftar, tiba-tiba melihat bayangan kakaknya, Itachi.

_'Hah? Itachi? Dia juga ikutan kontes ini? Aku gak boleh kalah dari dia.'_

Akhirnya dengan pemikiran seperti itu, dia juga ikutan nge-daftar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

''Yay! Akhirnya Sweet Full Course dimulai. Inilah para kontestan kita!''

''Dimulai dari paling kiri, Naruto.''

''Yosh! Aku pasti menang!''

''Itachi!'' Dia hanya mengangguk.

''Lee.''

''Oshu!''

Tiba-tiba dari tempat penonton terdengar sebuah dukungan ''Berusahalah Lee! Tunjukkan semangat masa mudamu!'' Guru Gai muncul dengan gaya khas-nya.

''Oshu, Gai-sensei! Aku akan berjuang!''

Tidak peduli dengan pasangan aneh itu, Anko melanjutkan ''Kiba!''

''Heh! Kali ini aku tidak akan kalah.''

''Yamato.''

''Halo.''

''Yang termuda, Konohamaru!''

''Aku pasti bisa mengalahkan Kak Naruto!''

''Neji.'' Semuanya melongo melihat Neji ikut kontes ini. _Kenapa Neji di sini?_

Lee, mewakili semuanya, langsung ke tempat Neji, ''Kok kamu disini?''

''Emangnya nggak boleh?'' Satu kalimat itu meruntuhkan semua keingin-tahuan Lee.

''Deidara!''

''Makan itu juga termasuk seni!''

''Kakuzu.'' Dia sedang menghitung-hitung berapa persen kemungkinan menang dari semua peserta.

''Tobi!''

''Tobi anak yang baik!'' Dia berkata dengan pedenya.

''Sasuke.''

Semua juga heran kenapa Sasuke di situ. Tapi semua fansgirl-nya nggak peduli, yang penting Sasuke ada di situ. Mereka juga memakai baju 'I Love Sasuke-kun' mereka.

''Gaara!'' _Kok dia ada di sini?_

''Yah, itulah para kontestan kita!'' Di bangku penonton suasananya ribut.

''Kenapa anggota Akatsuki ada di sini?'' tanya Ino.

''Nggak tau. Siapa peduli, yang penting ada Sasuke. Kyaaa! Sasuke!'' Sakura melanjutkan teriakannya bersama para fansgirl lainnya.

''Sebelum memulai tantangan kita, kenalkan dulu sponsor sekaligus juri kita. Pertama-tama Hokage kita, Tsunade-sama!''

''Yo!'' Untung kali ini dia nggak mabuk.

''Jiraiya-sama!''

''Halo.'' Dia hanya menyapa cewe-cewe muda.

''...dan Orochimaru-sama!''

''Khu khu khu khu...'' senyumnya dari dulu memang bikin merinding.

''Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kita mulai tantangan Sweet Full Course kita. Peraturannya tidak ada. Yang penting, makan habis semua kue yang disediakan oleh maid kami.''

''Lebih baik kita mulai saja.'' Kakashi sudah tidak sabar ingin cepat pulang.

''Baiklah, Maid!''

Dari belakang panggung, muncul Sai yang berpakaian maid dengan rok berenda yang panjang ala barat. Dia membawa kue sambil senyum-senyum. Semua yang ada di sana matanya langsung putih.

''Yak, sangat manis dengan sayap bidadari, hati berwarna merah. Inilah Angel Heart Mousse!''

''Menyolok sekali, sayap dari coklat putih. Mereka memakai selai arbei sebagai pelapis berwarna merah, membuat siapapun ingin memakannya.'' Saat berkomentar seperti itu, air liur Anko benar-benar keluar. Begitu juga dengan para penonton dan juri. Kecuali...

Sasuke. Dia hanya menatap tajam kue cantik yang ada di hadapannya, ragu akan memakannya atau tidak. Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, dia menyendok sepotong kecil kue itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Sayangnya, sistem metabolisme tubuhnya menolak kue dengan krim yang manis dan lembut itu. Alhasil...

Dia pingsan di tempat.

''Ooh... Satu peserta gugur!'' Semua fansgirl-nya juga ikutan gugur di tempat. Mayat bertebaran dimana-mana.

_'Hmm... Seperti biasa. Selalu memaksakan diri,''_ pikir Itachi saat melihat tubuh Sasuke yang tergeletak dibawa pergi.

''Kue kedua, kue sifon manis dengan rasa teh!''

''Haha! Kalau begini doang sih, aku bisa langsung makan sekaligus.'' Deidara langsung mengambil kue itu dan memasukkannya ke mulut dalam satu suapan, tapi... ''Hek! Keselek! Keselek! Air! Air!''

''Peserta Dei gugur karena meminta air.''

''Heh! Dan dia bilang makan itu seni?'' ejek Sasori yang memang dari tadi ada di bangku penonton bersama Kisame.

Begitulah, kue demi kue semakin bermunculan, seiring dengan gugurnya para peserta. Yang ke tiga adalah Kiba, disusul oleh Konohamaru yang tidak sanggup memakan kue jahe yang dibencinya.

Lee tidak sanggup lagi menyantap kue sehingga ia menyerah secara jantan lalu lari 500 kali keliling Konoha dengan air mata yang mengalir deras.

''Uuh... Tobi nggak sanggup makan lagiii...'' Tobi memegang perutnya yang sudah penuh.

Kakuzu yang ada di sebelahnya langsung melotot ''Habiskan! Atau kau tidak akan mendapat jatah makan selama sebulan.'' Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga mau muntah karena kuenya kebanyakan krim.

_**Brak!**_

''Oooh... Peserta Tobi gugur! Dengan begini setengah dari para peserta sudah gugur!'' Tapi, meski ada setengah yang bertahan, sisanya sudah sekarat... kecuali beberapa orang tertentu.

''Yup! Karena sudah setengah dari peserta awal telah gugur, kami akan mengumumkan hadiahnya.'' Anko mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

''Memangnya kau sudah diberitahu hadiahnya?'' tanya Kakashi yang merasa heran karena dia tidak diberitahu.

''Sebelum acara 'kan sudah dikasih tahu. Kerjaanmu baca buku mesum terus sih.'' Anko berbalik menghadap penonton. ''Yah, hadiahnya adalah... Disponsori oleh Tuan Jiraiya, satu set buku Icha-icha Paradise!''

''APAAA?'' Teriakan Kakashi menggema melalui pengeras suara. Tiba-tiba entah darimana, muncul segerombolan cowo mesum yang kemudian diketahui sebagai para pelanggan buku Icha-Icha Paradise karangan Jiraiya itu.

Jiraiya langsung mengelus-elus dagunya ''Hmm... Semua pasti menyukainya.''

''Kok nggak ada yang ngasih tahu sih? Aku 'kan juga mau ikutan...''

''Gak bisa! Sekarang udah setengah pertandingan. Kalau mau mulai aja sendiri dari awal.'' Kakashi langsung merenung di pojok ruangan. ''Lalu hadiah utamanya...UANG TUNAI sebesar 500.000 Yen!''

Kakuzu yang tadinya loyo langsung seger lagi.

''Kita mulai saja semi-final. Maid!''

Sai datang lagi dengan membawa kue baru, tetapi dengan kostum maid yang lebih mini dan berenda.

Penonton : O.o ?

''Semi-final dibuka dengan Lovely cup cake dengan coklat!''

Para kontestan yang tersisa mulai melahap kue itu. Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sesuatu di perutnya _''Mati aku! Kenapa tiba-tiba perutku sakit sekali? Jangan-jangan susu yang tadi pagi itu basi.'' _Naruto memegangi perutnya.

Dengan tekad yang masih bersisa, Kakuzu dan Naruto memaksa perut mereka untuk tetap menerima makanan manis terkutuk tersebut, tak lupa mereka memperhatikan wajah-wajah peserta lainnya. Yamato dan Gaara menyendok kue tersebut sambil tetap menikmatinya, sementara Itachi dan Neji sudah selesai dengan cup cake tersebut. Kedua orang stoic itu hanya tingggal menunggu kue selanjutnya datang.

Di meja juri...

''Aku bertaruh untuk Yamato. Dia pasti menang.'' Tsunade, yang sudah melihat profil para ninja, yakin sekali dengan kemampuan Yamato mencerna segala hal yang masuk perutnya, sehingga dia memasang taruhannya untuk Yamato.

''Hmm... Sebenarnya aku ingin memasang untuk Naruto, tapi kelihatannya dia sudah di penghujung batasnya. Si Gaara juga sepertinya tak boleh diremehkan. Anggota Akatsuki lainnya juga tidak bisa dianggap angin lalu,'' komentar penulis buku Icha-Icha series.

''Aku pasang untuk Itachi. Khu khu khu khu...'' Orochimaru sadar betul akan kemampuan seorang Uchiha.

''Yah, tapi _Hyuuga boy_ itu juga menyaingi Itachi.''

''Ah, kau itu sudah lama tidak disini, Jiraiya. Semua anggota keluarga Hyuuga selalu menyembunyikan ekspresinya dari orang lain, sekarang dia pasti sudah kepayahan,'' ucap Godaime, penuh keyakinan.

Dia tahu kalau Neji bukanlah tipe yang mau mengikuti kontes konyol seperti ini. Sama seperti Sasuke, seharusnya dia tidak kuat memakan kue sebanyak itu. Dia pasti terpaksa. Tapi, apa gerangan yang menyebabkan si Hyuuga mengikuti kontes ini? Apakah dia juga berminat pada kumpulan buku Jiraiya? Sepertinya produksi buku tersebut harus dilarang di dalam Konoha dan sekitarnya, demi kemajuan generasi berikutnya.

Tiba-tiba dengan suara menggelegar yang dibantu dengan mic, Kakashi memberikan dukungannya, ''Yamato! Naruto! Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus menang! MENANG!''

Dia langsung dijewer Anko, karena, sebagai MC mereka tidak boleh mendukung peserta tertentu.

_'Aduh... Biar dibilang begitu juga...'_ Naruto masih memegangi perutnya.

_'Heh, dia pasti berpikir kalau aku maupun Naruto yang menang, dia pasti bisa mendapatkan buku Icha-Icha Paradise itu,' _sepertinya Yamato menyadari niat dibalik dukungan tidak tulus yang tiba-tiba dari Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**To Be Continued**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N- **Setengah dari peserta sudah gugur. Yang tertinggal hanya 6 orang. Siapakah yang akan menang? Kakuzu si pemburu uang hadiah? Naruto yang tadi pagi minum susu yang entah sudah beberapa minggu terpendam di kulkas? Yamato sang sensei pencerna segala? Gaara dari desa pasir yang nyasar? Neji yang diperkirakan salah satu penggemar novel Jiraiya? Atau The Mighty Uchiha, Itachi si penyuka dango dan makanan manis lainnya?

Tentukan pilihan anda sekarang!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto, tapi kue-kuenya dari Kaichou wa maid-sama, alias, yang bikin Usui. Hahaha, Zei inget aja nama kuenya.

**Warning:** Total OOC, semi-canon, gaje

**.**

**.**

**Really Truly Extremely Silly**

**-2-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_''Yamato! Naruto! Apapun yang terjadi, kalian harus menang! MENANG!''_

_'Aduh... Biar dibilang begitu juga...'_

_'Heh, dia pasti berpikir kalau aku maupun Naruto yang menang, dia pasti bisa mendapatkan buku Icha-Icha Paradise itu,' sepertinya Yamato menyadari niat dibalik dukungan tidak tulus yang tiba-tiba dari Kakashi._

**.**

**.**

''GAARA!''

Suara yang keras itu muncul dari arah penonton. Seorang gadis berambut pirang menaiki panggung peserta dan mendekati adiknya.

''Kau itu kenapa main-main disini sih? Kami semua mencarimu tahu!'' suaranya terdengar sangat jelas.

''Hah? Bukankah kau menyuruhku mengikuti kontes yang ada di luar Suna?'' tanya Gaara sambil menatap kakaknya dengan bingung.

''Maksudku kontes senjata di Iwagakure, bukan kontes konyol makan banyak di Konoha!'' jawab Temari sambil memandang para peserta dengan tatapan heran. ''Pokoknya, ayo kita pulang!''

''Hei hei, tunggu dulu Nona.'' Anko menyeruak dia antara kakak beradik itu. ''Setidaknya biarkan adikmu menyelesaikan kontes ini dulu. Dia sudah sampai tahap ini, masa' langsung kabur?''

''Biar saja. Ayo pergi, Gaara!''

Gaara pun mengikutinya. Dengan itu, Gaara dianggap didiskualifikasi. Kakuzu langsung mengelus dada, merasa saingan berkurang.

''Ada-ada saja orang-orang Konoha. Apa yang mereka pikirkan sih? Mengadakan kontes makan kue, seperti orang bodoh saja. Memangnya hadiahnya apa?'' tanya Temari sambil berjalan menuruni panggung.

''Lima ratus ribu yen,'' jawab Gaara, singkat.

''Apa?'' Matanya membelalak, ''Kalau begitu, apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat ikuti kontes itu dan menangkan uangnya!''

''Tidak bisa, peserta yang sudah didiskualifikasi tidak bisa meneruskannya lagi,'' terang Kakashi.

Temari pun menyesali tindakannya.

''Yah, tadi memang ada sedikit gangguan, sekarang mari kita—''

''YAMATO!''

Yah, gangguan lagi deh.

''Siapa lagi sih?'' Anko memanas karena omongannya dipotong.

Kini di panggung, kembali berdiri seorang gadis, hanya saja yang ini lebih tua.

''Shi-Shizune? A-ada apa?''

Pembuluh darahnya bisa terlihat di dahinya.

''Kau masih berani bilang 'apa'? Kau lupa ya!''

''Eh? Lu-lupa?'' Dia terlalu takut dengan wanita di hadapannya sampai gaya bicaranya jadi tergagap. Sementara Shizune, menerima pertanyaan dari pertanyaannya, dia yakin sekali dengan prasangkanya.

''Ternyata memang benar lupa! Kau lupa hari ini kita janji bertemu di tempat biasa. Ini sudah yang ke-57 kalinya tahu!'' Selesai mengatakan semua hal itu dalam satu tarikan napas, ia menangis.

Yah, ketahuan deh kalau mereka ternyata pacaran.

Yamato langsung berdiri dan berusaha menenangkan pacarnya yang menangis di depan umum.

''Mana yang lebih penting buat kamu? Aku atau lomba ini?''

''Eh... Itu...'' Yamato bingung. Di satu pihak, dia memang cinta banget sama Shizune, tapi lomba ini hampir dia menangkan dan hadiahnya luar biasa bukan main. Gak bisa ditinggal begitu aja.

Melihat pacarnya bingung, ia merasa dikhianati, ''Kalau kamu memang sebegitu sukanya makan kue, makan kue aja sampai mampus! Kita putus!'' Dengan itu ia berlari menuruni panggung. Yamato langsung pergi mengejar Shizune. Kedua pasangan itu pergi kejar-kejaran sampai tidak terlihat lagi.

''Ehm... Kita sudah melihat selingan opera sabun tadi. Terima kasih untuk Yamato dan Shizune.''

Tsunade langsung tewas di tempat karena Yamato juga harus didiskualifikasi, padahal ia sudah memasang taruhan yang cukup besar untuknya. Kakashi tidak jauh beda. Satu-satunya harapan yang tertinggal hanya Naruto yang sakit perut.

''Lebih baik kita lanjutkan saja Sweet Full Course ini. Kue selanjutnya, Jeli Berri yg lembut!''

Para peserta kembali melahapnya. Namun baru satu suapan, Kakuzu memuntahkan semua isi perutnya. Sepertinya dia sudah mencapai limitnya.

''Satu peserta kembali gugur!''

Dengan segera, tim medis mengangkut tubuh Kakuzu yang hampir tak bernyawa. Saat melewati tempat Itachi, tiba-tiba ia bangun dan memberi petuahnya pada satu-satunya anggota Akatsuki yang tertinggal itu. ''Dengar Itachi, apapun yang terjadi, kau harus menang. Kalau tidak, kamarmu akan kusita dan kau harus satu kamar dengan Kisame.''

''TIDAKK!'' teriakan itu terdengar dari bangku penonton. Sepertinya hal itu lebih menjadi ancaman bagi Kisame daripada bagi Itachi sendiri.

**Brak!**

Bantingan meja itu menarik perhatian penonton yang tadinya ke arah Kisame. Uzumaki Naruto, berdiri dengan aura serius di depan panggung.

''Sensei...''

''A-ada apa Naruto?''

''Aku...''

''Iya?''

''Aku...''

''Iya?''

''Aku...''

''Iya iya! Kau kenapa? Memangnya ada apa denganmu?''

''Aku... Aku tidak tahan lagi!'' Dia berlari meninggalkan panggung sambil memegang perutnya. Ke toilet pastinya.

''Oi Naruto! Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Lanjutkan dulu kontes ini sampai selesai! Kau harus menang!'' Kakashi mengejar Naruto.

''Yeah! Dengan ini yang tersisa hanyalah 2 peserta. Selamat bagi kalian yang sudah berhasil sampai kesini. Sekarang kita memasuki babak final!''

Di meja juri, Tsunade berdoa dalam hati, jangan sampai Itachi yang menang. Kalau perlu, dia bakal puasa minum sake dua bulan supaya doanya terkabul. Tapi hal itu pasti nggak bakal ditepatin.

''Untuk babak final, chef kami sudah menyiapkan kue spesial untuk kalian berdua. Pastinya cake utuh. Inilah... **SPECIAL HEART FOR YOU!**''

Di depan kedua peserta yang tersisa, 2 buah cake utuh yang besarnya melebihi kue pernikahan berbentuk hati dan berkelimpahan krim, terpampang di depan mereka.

Para penonton yang sejak tadi mengikuti mereka melihat kue-kue yang daritadi bermunculan, ada yang muntah-muntah, pingsan, mual, maupun jadi pucat pasi.

''Kali ini, siapapun yang lebih dulu menghabiskan kue ini tanpa tersisa, dialah pemenangnya. Siap? MULAI!''

Dengan lahap, kedua orang itu memakan kue tersebut, tetap dengan gaya mereka yang elegan namun cekatan.

''Itachi!'' Interupsi lagi.

Dari samping, Sasuke yang baru saja sadar dari mati surinya, kembali dan menantang Itachi, ''Aku akan membalas dendamku!''

Para anggota Akatsuki lain yang mengharapkan kemenangan Itachi, tidak ingin Sasuke menganggu. Mereka segera mendatanginya lalu membekapnya, mengikatnya, sampai dia tidak bisa bergerak maupun berbicara.

Tapi, bukan Sasuke namanya kalau mudah dikalahkan. Ia melepas ikatan itu dengan mudahnya dan melemparkan kunai ke arah kakaknya. Dengan mudah Itachi menangkis kunai tersebut.

Sasuke menggunakan jurus elemen apinya dan mengarahkannya ke Itachi. Tapi Itachi hanya perlu bergeser sedikit agar peluru api itu tidak mengenai sasaran. Sambil tetap makan kue.

Marah, Sasuke mengeluarkan chidori dan berlari ke arah Itachi. Kali ini Itachi harus serius menghindarinya. Panggung yang harusnya jadi tempat makan itu menjadi arena pertarungan kedua Uchiha tersebut.

Merasa tidak perlu membantu ataupun ikut campur, tidak ada satu orang pun yang ikut ke dalam pertarungan tersebut. Anko lari dari panggung, menyelamatkan nyawanya. Para penonton kabur menjauh dan menonton pertarungan itu dari jarak yang aman. Namun Neji, meski kunai yang meleset menancap di sebelah kakinya, chidori menghancurkan meja di sebelahnya, api membakar spanduk yang terbentang, ia masih disana memakan kuenya tanpa merasa adanya mara bahaya.

Pertarungan itu terus berlanjut sampai kata ''Terima kasih makanannya,'' keluar dari mulut Neji.

Semua mata membelalak tak percaya. Kue berdiameter 60 cm itu dihabiskannya seorang diri dalam waktu yang relatif cukup singkat?

Para anggota Akatsuki mukanya berubah jadi biru —kecuali Kisame yang memang dari awal sudah biru. Dalam sebulan ke depan mereka harus berpuasa selama sebulan sekaligus kerja rodi di segala tempat, sebagai akibat dari kekesalan Kakuzu. Seharusnya dia nggak boleh jadi bendahara di organisasi itu.

''Semuanya gara-gara lo tau!'' Mereka melampiaskan kekesalan untuk satu bulan ke depan pada Sasuke yang ada di hadapan mereka beramai-ramai. Toh, ini gara-gara dia ngeganggu Itachi sampai Itachi kalah.

''Yak, akhirnya setelah melalui banyak gangguan dan cobaan, kita dapatkan pemenang dari Sweet Full Course ini!'' Anko berlari menghampiri Neji dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya tinggi-tinggi. ''Inilah... Hyuuga Neji!''

Semua bersorak atas kemenangan Neji.

Tepat di saat itu, 'Neji' yang sedang berjalan-jalan melihat kerumunan orang banyak bersorak-sorai. Ia jadi penasaran, lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya pada seseorang yang ada di barisan belakang.

''Ini? Kami sedang bersorak untuk Neji. Dia hebat sekali loh, mengalahkan 11 kontestan lainnya dan memakan berbagai jenis kue. Aku saja mau muntah melihatnya, tapi dia bisa menghabiskan semuanya, terutama kue terakhir yang paling besar.'' Dan dia pun kembali bersorak dengan yang lainnya.

_'Neji? Aku? Menang kontes? Makan kue? Daritadi aku berlatih di hutan kok. Kontes apaan?' _Dia jadi bingung sendiri.

Lalu dia melihat seseorang dengan gaya rambut super nge-bob juga baju berlengan panjang berwarna hijau, dilihat dari tangannya yang terangkat ke atas. Dia yakin sekali kalau itu gurunya.

''Bagus Neji! Itu baru namanya muridku! Wooo! Yeeaa!''

''Gai-sensei, ada ribut-ribut apa ini?'' tanya Neji yang bersusah payah menerjang lautan manusia untuk bertemu gurunya.

''Loh, Neji? Bukannya kamu ada di depan sana menerima hadiah?'' Dia menatap laki-laki berambut panjang itu dengan bingung sambil menunjuk arah panggung. Neji melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Di sana ia melihat 'dirinya' sedang menerima hadiah.

''Selamat atas kemenanganmu Neji. Ini hadiahmu,'' Anko menyerahkan sebuah amplop tebal berwarna putih yang berisi uang sebesar 500000 yen.

'Neji' menerima amplop itu dengan tangan terbuka. Ia juga terpaksa menerima satu set Icha-Icha Paradise. Di belakangnya, Kakashi yang baru datang setelah gagal mengejar Naruto, hanya bisa menggigit sapu tangannya.

Neji dan 'Neji' bertemu pandang. Semua orang pun menyadari hal tersebut. Di depan mereka, kini ada 2 Neji.

_'A-apa? Siapa dia?' _pikir Neji.

Dengan wajah pucat, 'Neji' yang memenangkan kontes melompat ke arah kerumunan penonton dan berbaur bersama mereka. Para penonton pun berusaha mengungkap misteri ini. Mereka mengerumuni kedua Neji tersebut.

''Tangkap dia!''

''Yang mana?''

''Yang mana saja! Kita tidak tahu siapa yang asli atau palsu!'' Akhirnya kerumunan itu beramai-ramai berdesak-desakkan tanpa jelas apa yang dikerumuni.

Sementara itu, di meja juri...

''Yang menang 'kan Neji, jadi diantara kita nggak ada yang menang dong,'' ucap Tsunade sambil mengepalkan tinjunya.

''Nggak bisa! Itachi 'kan yang bertahan paling akhir di antara semua taruhan kita. Jadi aku yang menang dong,'' sela Orochimaru sambil mengeluarkan ularnya, siap bertarung.

''Aku nggak ikut taruhan, jadi aku nggak ikut-ikutan ya.'' Jiraiya lebih memilih kabur.

Di panggung...

''Eeh, Kakashi! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa mengambilnya!''

''Loh? Daripada ditelantarkan 'kan sayang. Neji juga tidak mau, jadi lebih baik untukku saja.''

Lalu beberapa orang mesum yang tadi masih tertinggal disana menghampiri Kakashi dan berebutan buku Icha-Icha itu dengannya.

Neji ingin sekali menggunakan kaiten dan menjauhkan orang-orang ini darinya. Terutama yang sejak tadi menarik-narik rambut indahnya.

Berhasil keluar dari kerumunan manusia itu, Hinata langsung berlari ke rumahnya sambil mendekap sebuah amplop putih di dadanya.

''Aku pulang.''

''Ah, Nee-chan,'' Hanabi menyambut kedatangan kakak semata wayangnya. ''Bagaimana lombanya?''

Hinata tersenyum senang. ''Sangat menyenangkan. Kue-kuenya sangat enak,'' jawabnya, sambil mengingat kembali rasa kue yang pernah dicap oleh lidahnya. ''Yang lebih bagus lagi, lihat.''

Ia memperlihatkan amplop putih yang ada di genggamannya sejak tadi. Hanabi tercengang, ''Kau menang?'' Hinata hanya mengangguk.

''Ayo kita pergi. Kutraktir kemana saja kau mau. Pada dasarnya, berkat idemu aku bisa makan kue dan menang kontes.''

''Sekarang?''

''Tentu saja.''

Meskipun heran dengan kapasitas perut kakaknya, Hanabi tetap menggandeng tangan kakaknya menuju keluar. ''Aku mau barbeque!''

Dan dengan itu, kedua kakak beradik Hyuuga itu berjalan ke tempat dimana Chouji dan Shikamaru berdiam dan makan sejak tadi. Jauh dari keributan sekumpulan orang-orang yang masih sibuk mencari Neji dan 'Neji'.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N- **Semoga anda semua cukup puas dengan ending yang aneh ini.

Happy Valentine everybody ^^


End file.
